Petrova
by Ariella.Blake
Summary: Elijah never wanted to turn her, but he couldn't watch Cassia Petrova die. He makes the same choice with Khara Gilbert and the girl slowly becomes his obsession. Can Elijah find happiness with her? Or will everything change when she catches the eye of another Mikaelson? Khara Gilbert soon finds herself caught in a dangerous game of life and death. {AU} HIATUS
1. One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show.  
 **Summary:** Elijah never wanted to turn her, but he couldn't just watch Cassia Petrova die. 500 years later he makes the same mistake all over again with Cassia's doppelganger, Khara Gilbert. Is Elijah bound to fall for both? Or will Khara draw the eye of another Mikaelson?  
 **A/N:** My OCs' names are pronounced "Car-ah" and "Cass-e-uh." Please review and follow and favorite. Enjoy!

 **One**

" _Kat!" Cassia screamed as she shook her sister's sleeping form. "Kat, you have to wake up!"_

 _When Katerina's eyes shot open, Cassia let out a sigh of relief. She needed to get her sister out of the castle and away from the Mikaelsons._

" _Katerina," Cassia started in a hushed voice, "the sacrifice is happening tonight. You need to get out of here. Now!"_

" _There's no way out, Cas. Not without being caught by his men or brothers," Katerina argued quietly._

" _Do not fear his men," Cassia told her sister. "I have taken care of them for a short while, but we do not have long I'm afraid. You must run."_

" _What about you?" Katerina asked with widened eyes._

" _I cannot follow. I am no longer ill, but the sun burns my skin," Cassia told her. "You have to go without me."_

" _Elijah did this to you," Katerina breathed._

" _Yes," Cassia said. "And now you must do it to yourself, my dear sister. The only way to live is for you to die."_

 _Katerina understood and nodded. "We will meet again, sister."_

" _We will, sister," Cassia agreed as she hugged Katerina goodbye. "Go before it's too late."_

* * *

"Khara!" Elena shouted. "Khara, you have to wake up or we're going to be late!"

"Ugh!" Khara Gilbert exclaimed as she turned onto her back and opened her eyes to look at her twin sister. "Why does school have to start so early?"

"Because it's school," Elena said with a smirk as she glanced over her shoulder. She was busy picking out Khara's cheerleading uniform from her dresser.

"Well, it sucks," Khara muttered as she pushed back her blankets and dropped her legs over the edge of her bed.

"It does, but you don't have a choice," Elena said, smiling. She tossed the outfit to Khara.

"I'm too tired to cheer," Khara sighed as she dropped back onto the bed. "I was up half the night tutoring Ty."

"You weren't just studying," Elena said with a quirk of her head.

Khara mimicked her sister's motion. "Yes, we were."

"Just get dressed and get downstairs before mom comes in here herself," Elena warned with a knowing look in her brown eyes.

That was only one of the things that made people doubt the fact that Elena and Khara were even related. Elena had brown hair and brown eyes while Khara's hair was a dirty-blonde color and her eyes were blue. Also, Elena's olive skin tone contrasted Khara's ivory skin. There were some similarities like their doe eyes, button noses, and lips, but Khara looked nothing like her parents. She was told that she resembled her father's mother, though. Despite their looks, she knew that they were still twins. They could sense each other's presence and at times sense each other's emotions. The girls were inseparable and there was only one thing that could separate them

Death.

* * *

" _We should have left days ago, Kat," Caitlyn said as she glanced over at the Salvatore brothers. "You've had your fun."_

" _My fun's just beginning, Cait," Katherine said with a smirk._

" _No," Caitlyn scolded when she realized what was happening. "You remember the last time you fell for two brothers."_

" _We were humans back then," Katherine retorted quickly. "We're different now. We're vampires which means we're stronger, smarter, and faster."_

" _We're also on the run from a thousand year old vampire, Kat," Caitlyn reminded her sister. "We cannot stay here much longer or we risk being found, and if that happens we won't be anything but dead."_

" _You worry too much, Cait," Katherine said, smiling all the while. "I have the Salvatore's handled. Just worry about yourself."_

" _I haven't worried only about myself since the day we were born," Caitlyn said before walking away, leaving her twin sister standing by herself in the yard._

* * *

"There she is!" Jenna exclaimed from her spot behind the counter as Khara walked into the kitchen wearing her cheerleading uniform.

"Yes, yes. I know you all have missed me deeply since the last time I saw you," Khara said as she took her spot beside Elena. Standing side by side, people always thought the twins were strangers.

"Doubtful," Elena joked, making Khara shove her lightly.

"Where's Jer?" Khara asked as she picked at the toast on her plate.

"He locked himself in the bathroom again. Does he think we don't know what he's doing in there?" Elena asked and Jenna and Khara laughed quietly.

"He's fourteen," Jenna paused. "They don't think."

"He's growing up," Khara said. "Everyone has a phase."

Elena tried to grab the coffee pot, but Jenna was quick to take it back in her hand.

"You'll get me in trouble," Jenna said.

"Maybe that's her secret plan," Khara said, smiling. Elena shoved her lightly, causing her to laugh. "She doesn't even bother denying it."

"Good morning, girls," their mother said as she walked into the kitchen with a loving smile on her pink lips. Khara's mouth curled up into a smile of her own when she saw her mother.

"Morning, mom," Elena greeted as she kissed her cheek.

"Morning," Khara said and turned her head slightly so her mom would kiss it.

"Morning, sweetheart," their mother said as Khara took her turn to kiss her cheek.

"I have a feeling that today is going to be a good day," Khara sighed as she turned back to Jenna. Elena took her hand and nodded.

"Then it will be," she said. Khara looked around at her family and smiled. She didn't want anything to change the way things were. But she knew that change would come eventually. It always did.

* * *

" _We cannot go any farther, sister," Cassia said, pausing to cough violently into her handkerchief. She pursed her pale lips when she saw the blood standing out against the white cloth. "I am too weak. My knees are about to give out."_

" _Do not fear, Cas," Katerina said as she looked up from her sister. "We are almost there. It's just a little farther."_

" _I do not think I can make it, sister," Cassia panted before coughing up more blood. "The visions are coming back and my head hurts."_

" _Your sickness has worsened?" Katerina asked hastily as she smoothed back some of Cassia's golden locks. "Why did you not tell me sooner?"_

" _I was afraid," Cassia breathed._

" _We both are, sister," Katerina said as she looked around the empty streets. They had to make it to the house so Cassia could rest, but Katerina knew it was too far to go on foot._

 _She waved at a passing carriage and thankfully it slowed to a stop._

 _Katerina smiled when a blonde woman stuck her head out of the window. She helped her sister towards it and met the woman's gaze. "I'm sorry but we are looking for a house that is supposed to be on this street. We were supposed to meet with a Lord Niklaus and Lord Elijah about renting a room. Do those names mean anything to you?"_

" _Those are my brothers," the woman said as her gaze lingered on Katerina. "I am Lady Rebekah. Who are you?"_

" _I am Katerina Petrova and this is my twin sister Cassia Petrova," she told her. Katerina nearly swore when her sister began to cough again._

" _Is she ill?" Rebekah asked._

" _She is," Katerina said. "She is dying, but it is not contagious."_

" _Come," the woman said and opened her door. "I shall take you to the house, but I doubt my brothers will allow you both to stay."_

 _Katerina helped her sister into the carriage._

" _We just need to find a place to wait it out," she said._

 _It was only after she was seated in the carriage that Cassia had the strength to speak._

" _A place to wait for me to die," Cassia clarified. "We want to be together when it happens."_

 _Rebekah thought to herself for a moment. "So be it. I will do what I can to make sure you can stay with us." She paused and smiled knowingly as her eyes rested on Katerina. "And who knows, maybe this will be beneficial to both of us."_

* * *

"I had to make sure Caroline had a ride home," Khara reminded her sister as they walked down the road together.

"Why is it that sometimes I feel like she's your best friend and not me?" Elena argued quietly.

"Because you're paranoid, Elena. You're my twin sister and I love you more than everybody else on this planet. You know that you're my best friend," Khara said as she threw an arm around her sister's shoulders and gave them a small squeeze. "Together forever, yeah?"

"Yeah," Elena said as her lips finally curled up into a smile.

Their parent's car pulled up beside them and Khara opened the door for Elena to get in. She slid into the backseat and closed the door.

"Besides, Caroline and Tyler are my best friends. They're just on a different level than you. A lower level," Khara said with a smile. Elena pressed her lips into a smile.

"I think Tyler loves you, not just as a friend, but more than that," Elena admitted in a hushed tone so their parents couldn't overhear.

Khara scoffed and pushed her golden locks over her shoulder. "No way."

"Yes way," Elena argued.

"No way," Khara retorted.

"Yes way," Elena said with a quirk of her head.

"No—" Khara began.

"Girls, quit arguing," their dad told them as he glanced over his shoulder.

"We're not arguing," the twins chorused and looked at each other.

"Together forever, yeah?" they chorused again as they grabbed onto each other's forearms. "Yeah."

* * *

" _They know," Caitlyn said as she took up walking beside her sister. "The town knows we're here."_

" _That is not true, sister," Katherine scoffed. "It couldn't be."_

" _Pearl just told me, Katherine," Caitlyn said as she grabbed onto her sister's arm roughly. "It is time we leave. Preferably, before the town starts hunting us down."_

" _We'll leave as soon as I follow through with my plan," Katherine promised quietly._

" _No," Caitlyn said sternly. "We are leaving on the morrow. There is no room for debate."_

" _Tomorrow, then," Katherine agreed after a moment._

" _Tomorrow," Caitlyn repeated with a look in her eyes that Katherine had only seen once before._

* * *

"Khara! Wake up, Khara! Please! Please, don't leave me!" Elena was shouting as she shook Khara's limp body.

Khara gasped as she woke up suddenly. The force of the crash had knocked her unconscious but she was fully aware of what was happening. They were in the water. They were sinking fast. It had all happened so, so fast, Khara thought. One moment she was talking to her sister and the next thing she knew they were in the water.

"Everything's going to be okay," their father told them, but neither of the girls believed him. Khara couldn't find a way to. She knew there was no way out, and that idea was cemented in her head when her father tried to break the window without any luck.

"Dad," Elena said and he looked back at the twins before shaking his head. There was no way out. Elena took hold of Khara's hand and they looked at each other. They had always completed each other and neither of them could imagine dying without each other. Khara couldn't help but think that this was the way it was supposed to happen. They were supposed to die as a family. Together forever.

Then there was a man at the window. Khara saw her father point over his shoulder, asking the man to save the twins first. Khara knew he was sacrificing himself so his daughters could live. There was no way that she would ever get over that. The guilt would tear her up if she lived and her parents didn't.

The man fulfilled their father's wish as he moved to the backseat and pulled the door open without much difficulty. The shock on his face when he saw Khara and Elena was unmatched to anything Khara had ever seen. It was astonishment mixed with fear mixed with longing. He shook his head to clear his mind and helped both of the girls out of the car. Elena was already unconscious so Khara had to make up for her sister by trying to swim towards the surface. It was obvious to Khara that the man was struggling with both of them in his hands. He could only save one of them.

Khara pulled her arm free from her savior and let herself drift away from him. He tried to go after her, but she shook her head and mouthed, "Save her."

Her mouth and lungs filled with water when she did that, causing her to choke on the mixture of water and air in her throat. Her body seemed to become even heavier and she sunk to the bottom of the lake. Her head pounded, her lungs burned, and she began to shake as her body started to shut down.

* * *

 _The man that Trevor brought over was handsome and tall, but he seemed shocked to see the two girls standing before him._

" _Forgive me," he said. "You both remind me of two girls I used to know."_

" _Katerina, Cassia, may I introduce you to Lord Elijah," Trevor said as he gestured between the three._

 _Elijah held out his hand to Katerina and she took it. She curtsied before Elijah turned to her sister. Cassia coughed away from them before looking back at the lord._

" _My apologies, my lord," she said politely._

" _There is no need for apologies," Elijah responded quickly. He stuck out his hand Cassia took it after a moment. "Trevor explained your illness. We will do all we can to help you."_

" _Thank you, my lord," Cassia said as she curtsied._

" _Please, call me Elijah," he said._

" _Elijah," Cassia tested the name on her lips, causing Elijah to smile. He hadn't heard his name sound so pleasant since Eleanora._

* * *

Elijah knew it was wrong. He knew he should have let her drown, but he couldn't. Not when he saw the other girl's face. He knew he had to save the other doppelganger. So, he did.

He took her in his arms and took her to the surface. He should have just left her there, but she wouldn't wake up, even after he fed her his blood. She just wouldn't wake up. There was only one solution he could think of. And it was the best solution in the long run. She would be alive, technically and when Klaus finally made his way to Mystic Falls, she would be safe. Elijah's brother would want to kill her, but he wouldn't be able to.

Elijah carried her safely to the woods where he lied her down and cupped her face. She looked too much like Cassia and Eleanora. Even her blonde hair was the exact same shade as them. Elijah missed his past loves so much, more than his family. He was finally given a chance to get it back, the love he lost.

With a determination he'd never felt before, he cupped the sides of Khara's face and snapped her neck without mercy. The beating heart stopped and Khara Gilbert was dead.

* * *

" _So, where is this mysterious host I've heard so much about?" Katerina asked._

" _Fashionably late. He likes to make an entrance," Elijah said. Just then he saw Klaus coming down the stairs, but by the time the twins turned to look he was lost in the crowd. When it parted, the girls finally saw him. He joined the group._

" _Katerina, Cassia, may I introduce to you the lord Niklaus," Elijah said. Katerina and Cassia curtsied. Klaus took their hand one by one and kissed them._

" _Niklaus is the name my father gave me," Klaus started. "Please, call me Klaus."_

* * *

She gasped for air as she woke up. Khara realized she was alive a second later. Last thing she remembered was dying. Then she was alive again?

Then she saw the man standing over her. He wasn't the same man that had tried to rescue her. This man was older.

"Am I dead?" Khara asked the man.

"No, my dear," Elijah said. "You are alive. I saved your life."

Khara shook her head curtly. "My sister. Where is my sister?"

"She's alive too," Elijah said as he kneeled beside the younger girl.

"Who are you?" Khara asked.

"My name is Elijah Mikaelson," he told her. "What's your name?"

"Khara Gilbert," she answered tiredly. She looked around and stood up. "Where am I? Where's my sister?"

"Your sister was taken to the hospital, and you are in the woods by the lake. They never found your body," Elijah explained as he stood up straight and buttoned his jacket.

"Well, here I am," Khara said, exasperated. "Can you take me back to my family?"

"I can't do that," Elijah told her. "Not until you learn control."

"Control of what? What the hell are you talking about?"

"It was the only way to save you," Elijah said, regretting his choice to lie. He should just tell her the truth, but then she would never forgive him and he couldn't have this end the same way it did the last time.

"What are you talking about?!" Khara demanded.

"You're in transition, Khara," Elijah told her.

"Transition to what?"

"To becoming a vampire," Elijah said as he held the doppelgangers gaze. He quickly showed her his fangs.

Khara stared at him for a moment, getting the urge to laugh. But then she noticed just how serious he was. She exhaled slowly. "Oh, god."


	2. Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show.

 **Two**

Everything had changed. Khara's parents were dead, but her twin sister was alive. Elena was alive. And Khara was alive, technically. But she was also dead. Did she want to be a vampire? No, but she wanted to live, desperately. Not even for herself, but for Elena and Jeremy and Jenna. They were all each other had left in terms of family, and Khara needed to see her family again.

She sighed as she raked her hands through her hair. She glanced at the clock and pursed her lips when she saw it was half past seven. She looked at the window and squinted when her eyes caught a ray of sunlight. The sun made her eyes and skin hurt. Her eyesight was sharper and her hearing was almost too sensitive. Every sound caught her attention. She wondered how she was going to fare after completing the transition.

"Are you ready to go?" Elijah asked as Khara left the bathroom. She met his gaze and nodded.

"Yes, but I need to go to the hospital to see my family before we go," Khara told him. He watched her for a moment before taking a step towards her.

"The hospital is full of humans and you haven't learned to control your hunger," Elijah said.

Khara sighed as she folded her arms over her chest. "I'm not leaving without seeing Elena."

Elijah thought for a moment with his lips pursed into a thin line. He met her gaze and nodded. "Fine, but you need to do something for me first."

"Anything," Khara said quickly.

"You need to feed to complete the transition," Elijah explained. Khara swallowed, but remembered what she had just said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone, Elijah," she admitted quietly.

Elijah walked up to her and cupped the side of her face, watching for her reaction. "That's why I'm here."

"Why do I get the feeling like you just turned my entire life upside down, but for the good?" Khara asked, feeling the warmth from Elijah's hand being pressed against her cheek.

"Maybe I did," Elijah murmured, recognizing that the connection between them intensified.

"Maybe," Khara said before pulling away from Elijah.

"I brought this back for you," Elijah said as he took something from his pocket. He had left the hotel room for a bit while Khara cleaned herself up. He had returned before Khara finished, though. "It's a gift."

Khara inhaled softly when she saw the ring in his hand. The stone was dark blue set in a silver band. "Why? Why did you get that for me?"

"So, you can walk in the sunlight," Elijah explained. "I had an old friend make it up for you. I have one too. See?"

Khara grabbed his hand cautiously when he held it out to her. She ran a finger over the ring on his hand and pressed her lips into a hesitant smile.

"Thank you," Khara said as she looked back at the ring he got for her. She took it and placed it on her forefinger, staring down at it for a bit. "It's beautiful."

"You're welcome," Elijah said as he buttoned his jacket and squared his shoulders, "now, for your next gift."

"Another one?" Khara asked.

Elijah nodded before calling out a random name.

"Who's that?" Khara asked when a girl, a few years older than her, entered the room.

"You need to complete your transition, Khara," Elijah said. She didn't want to admit it, but she loved the way he said her name. It made the invitation to complete her transition that much more tempting. Elijah stepped towards her when he saw her hesitation. He reached up to touch her face again, but stopped himself. "Don't think of this as a burden. Try to think of it as another chance to live. It's a second chance that not many people get."

Elijah walked back to the stranger and brought her wrist to his mouth. He bit into it, feeding from her for a moment before letting go. Elijah then held out the opened wrist to Khara. "It's time, my dear."

Khara didn't want to admit it aloud, but the blood smelled good—delicious even. Her mouth began to water at the smell of it, but she gulped down her saliva quickly. Slowly, she began to walk towards the girl and Elijah. Khara grabbed onto the arm over Elijah's hands and they brought the wrist to her lips together. She latched onto the bare skin. Blood poured into her mouth and Khara realized it was one of the most delicious things she had ever tried. The taste exploded over her taste buds, satisfying the intense hunger she'd been feeling since she woke up.

Khara pulled away from the girl and Elijah, staring at the detached girl before she looked at Elijah. She smiled.

Khara had just drunk human blood for the first time.

And it felt so right.

* * *

" _I can't stay here anymore, Kat," Caitlyn said as she continued to pack her bags._

" _Please stay," Katherine begged, "just a couple more days."_

" _You keep saying that," Caitlyn argued. "Soon enough the townspeople will come for you and I won't be here to save you."_

" _Please, sister," Katherine begged again as she stepped between Caitlyn and her bags. "I don't want to stay here without you."_

" _Then don't," Caitlyn said sternly. "Come with me; leave Mystic Falls behind and keep traveling with me."_

" _I can't," Katherine said. "I can't leave Stefan and Damon."_

" _Yes you can," Caitlyn said. "You just don't want to. You've latched onto them just like you did with Elijah and Niklaus. But these two are better because they both love you."_

" _I never fretted over you and Elijah," Katherine said with a huff._

" _No, you just tried to get him back over and over again," Caitlyn scoffed. She threw the last of her belongings into her bags and picked them up. "Goodbye, Katerina. May we meet again."_

" _May we meet again, Cassia," Katherine said solemnly as she bowed her head._

 _Caitlyn left without a second glance in Katherine's direction. And for the first time years, Katherine wept._

* * *

"Khara," was the first thing Elena said as she stirred awake in her hospital bed. She had an oxygen mask over her face and had an IV inserted into her arm. She was feeling terribly fatigued, but she could remember seeing Khara right before she lost consciousness. Elena hadn't seen her since. That scared her to the core. Where was her twin? Was she safe?

"You're awake!" Jenna exclaimed from the bedside. Her eyes were red and puffy from all the crying. "Get the doctor."

Elena heard footsteps and assumed it must be Jeremy.

"Where is Khara?" Elena stuttered tiredly. Her throat was raw and a dull pain was moving through her entire body, but she had to ask again. "Where is she? Where is my sister?" This time her voice was stronger and more forceful, making the question more demanding.

Jenna looked away, unable to form the words to tell her niece the truth.

"Where is she? I need to see her! Please! I need to see her!" Elena exclaimed when no one answered her. She started to breathe heavier as she continued to ask for Khara.

"Elena," Jenna finally said as she walked closer to her niece. "You need to calm down. You're in the hospital. There was a crash."

"Mom and Dad didn't make it," Jeremy added quietly and solemnly.

"No," Elena cried. She wiped her eyes slowly. "And Khara?"

"I'm so sorry, Elena," Jenna said as she took her hand. "They never found her body, but they think she died trying to get you out of the car."

"No," Elena whispered. "No. She's not dead."

"What else could have happened to her?" Jeremy asked, receiving a look from Jenna. She didn't want to give Elena false hope about her twin sister.

"I don't know, but she's not dead," Elena said with false confidence. She had to force herself to believe it. "She's not dead."

* * *

 _Cassia was coughing when Elijah entered her room. She smiled when she saw him standing in the doorway and motioned him inside. She coughed again, this time blood was sprayed onto her handkerchief when she was done. Cassia closed it in her fist before Elijah could see._

 _She smiled as he made his way to her bedside. "Hello, Lord Elijah."_

" _Please, call me Elijah," he said. "You're not just a guest anymore, Cassia. You and your sister are friends."_

" _And I am your friend who is terminally ill," Cassia joked softly._

" _Don't joke about things like that," Elijah begged quietly._

" _Do I offend you, my lord?" Cassia asked with a quirk of her head._

" _Not at all," Elijah said. "It is only hard to think about you dying."_

" _I am not dead yet, Elijah," Cassia reminded him. "But I will be soon, might as well not beat around the bush."_

" _I do not want you to die," Elijah admitted. "I need more time with you."_

" _I know," Cassia said as she touched the side of his face lovingly. "But only God can give it to us."_

" _There is another way," Elijah said._

 _Cassia narrowed her eyes. "Well, if there is then tell me and I will do it."_

" _I cannot tell you," Elijah said, "I must show you."_

" _Fine," Cassia said._

" _Don't be afraid my dear," Elijah urged as he cupped both sides of her face. He kissed her on the forehead and backed away._

 _He hesitated, but eventually raised his wrist to his mouth and bit into the skin. He then urged Cassia to drink the blood that tricked from his arm. She looked at him, confused._

" _Please, just drink," Elijah begged. "Just drink and you will be better."_

 _Cassia swallowed and grabbed onto his wrist, placing it to her mouth and drinking as much blood as she could before she felt sick. She grabbed her handkerchief and coughed up Elijah's blood and her own blood._

 _Elijah waited for it to heal her, but nothing changed. Nothing they tried helped Cassia, and he doubted anything would._

" _I have an idea," Elijah said. "But it would change your life forever."_

" _I'll do it," Cassia said without hesitation. "As long as it means I get to live a longer life with you and my sister. I'd do anything to get more time with you two."_

* * *

"I don't feel any different," Khara said. "Shouldn't I feel different?"

"Not truly," Elijah said. "Things usually don't feel different until you get hungry."

"Do you think I'll get hungry at the hospital?" Khara questioned.

"You will," Elijah said without doubt. "There will be humans and blood there. We need to make sure you are full when we go."

He motioned forward the same girl from before. She obeyed without a single word or change in facial expression and stood in front of Khara.

"Go on," Elijah urged. Khara could hear blood pumping through the girl's veins. "But take it sl—"

"Gah!" Khara exclaimed as pain ripped through her gums. The stabbing pain continued, tearing into her gums "Oh my god!"

She muffled a scream with a hand as she tried to stifle the pain. But it just kept coming until it vanished all at once. Khara let out a deep breath and felt around the area the pain had come from. She could feel the sharp fangs where her normal teeth were supposed to be. She looked at Elijah.

"I guess that's different," Khara breathed.

"I'll teach you to control your hunger later, you just need to feed for right now," Elijah said. "We just don't want you killing anyone."

"I can control myself," Khara argued politely.

"You won't know true hunger until you've felt it, and then we'll be able to see how well you can control yourself," Elijah told her. He gestured to the older woman. "Go on"

Khara took a deep breath, listening to the woman's beating heart. She smelled the dried blood from the old wound and heard the blood rushing through her veins. There was a feeling that grew in the pit of Khara's stomach and came to engulf her entirely; it was her hunger. She felt her fangs break out of her gums, and the blood pump into the veins beneath her eyes. Her thoughts turned irrational, telling herself she needed the blood more than anything else. She needed the blood. Her mouth watered, but her throat was dry and it seemed like there was nothing she could do that would satisfy the thirst. Nothing was going to stop her. She needed the blood. Acting on instinct, she ran over to the girl with supernatural speed and dug her fangs into the woman's neck.

Blood exploded into Khara's mouth, filling her thirst slowly. Khara held her close, taking as much blood as she needed. And she needed more. The blood tasted even better now that she had completed her transition. It did more that just fill her hunger. She could feel herself getting stronger. Khara felt Elijah put a hand on her shoulder, but it was as if it was happening to a different person.

"Khara," he tried. His voice seemed far off. "Khara, I need you to let go!" He exclaimed as she continued to drink. His voice seemed closer, but it wasn't enough to stop her. Something inside was telling her not to listen to him. She knew what she was doing.

"You're going to kill her if you don't stop," Elijah said loudly. That snapped Khara out of her daze. _Kill? Kill. Should she kill this human? Should she take her life? Why should she? Why shouldn't she?_

She felt herself being yanked back from the woman and pushed against a wall. She came face to face with Elijah, who seemed angrier than usual as he spoke to her. "I will not let you kill her."

"Thank you," Khara breathed as she realized he was speaking the truth, and he let go of her. She wiped her face with the back of her hand, ignoring the sweet smell of blood and the faint sound of blood pumping weakly through the woman's veins. She wanted to feel the warmth of the blood in her mouth again, but a part of her was stopping her from attacking the woman. Her fangs retracted and the veins faded from beneath her eyes. "I can control myself."

"Tell her to bandage herself up, forget what happened, and go home," Elijah said. "Say it like you mean it, though, or it won't work."

Khara went to the woman and looked her in the eyes. "Forget this happened, bandage yourself up, and go home."

The woman's eyes dilated and she repeated what Khara had said before she turned on her heels and walked out of the room without looking back.

"Now, we can go to the hospital," Elijah said.

* * *

They were on the way to the hospital when Elijah spoke again.

"How old are you?" He asked from the driver's seat.

"Sixteen," Khara said. Elijah took a deep breath as a wave of regret washed over him. Khara looked at him and pursed her lips. "How old are you?"

"Older than you," he said as he kept his gaze on the road.

"How much older?" Khara asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A thousand years or so," Elijah answered.

"A thous— _a thousand years or so_?" Khara asked, taken aback. She shook her head to clear her mind and turned forward. Elijah took his chance to look at her for a moment. "Tell me what happened again."

Elijah knew what she was talking about. He turned forward. "After I saved you I realized that you'd been under for too long. My blood wouldn't save you alone. You were going to die, but I wouldn't let you… so, I turned you."

"How?" She asked.

"I snapped your neck," Elijah said after a moment, feeling the regret again.

"Wow," Khara sighed. "You really know how to woo a girl."

"I'm sorry for how this had to happen, but I couldn't let you die," Elijah said, meeting her gaze for a second.

"Why not?" Khara questioned as she stared at him.

"What?" Elijah asked.

"Why couldn't you let me die?" Khara clarified.

"Because you're so young and you have so much to live for," Elijah answered.

"Elena's my twin sister," Khara told him. "I think she knows I'm still alive."

"I think so too," Elijah said as he glanced at Khara. They held each other's gaze for a while before they both turned forward.

* * *

" _She said no," Elijah said sternly._

" _It doesn't matter what she said," Klaus responded. "You are powerful enough to do it anyways."_

" _She would never forgive me," Elijah said._

" _Then don't tell her it was you," Klaus reasoned._

 _Elijah narrowed his eyes. "She would know it was me. She's a smart girl."_

" _She is, but she would believe you if you told her it was me who turned her," Klaus told him._

" _No," Elijah said immediately._

" _What's the difference between me turning her and you turning her?"_

" _I won't enjoy it," Elijah said._

" _I won't either," Klaus promised as his expression sobered. "This is the girl you love. I won't enjoy killing her."_

 _Elijah held his gaze for a moment. Klaus added, "Cassia is going to die if we don't do this. Do you want that?"_

" _Of course not," Elijah sighed._

" _Then let me do this," Klaus said._

 _Elijah hesitated, but eventually nodded. "Fine. You turn her, but don't tell her it was you."_

" _Why not?" Klaus asked._

" _Because we need her and her sister to trust us until the ritual," Elijah said. He had yet to find a way to shake the guilt about the upcoming ritual and what was going to happen to Katerina Petrova._

 _He knew he loved Cassia, though. And he had to save her, even if he has to kill her to do it._

* * *

Elijah and Khara walked through the halls of the hospital together. They compelled a few nurses to tell them where to find Elena and the rest of Khara's family. Khara had to fight the urge to go running to Elena's room. She just wanted to see her family before she left. Elijah had no idea how long they'd be gone. She wanted to show them that she was alive.

Elijah pulled her to a stop when they neared the room. Khara noticed the cop standing outside the room. Knowing the town, Khara assumed Sheriff Forbes was inside with her family. Khara smiled when she saw Elena, Jeremy and Jenna inside. She was right. Sheriff Forbes was standing by Elena's bedside talking, but Khara couldn't hear what she was saying.

"Listen," Elijah instructed as he gestured to his ear. He had told her about their supernatural hearing, but she had yet to try it out.

Khara strained herself for a moment, but eventually started hearing what was being said inside the room.

"—couldn't find the body," a woman said. Khara recognized the Sheriff Forbes' voice.

"No," Jenna said quietly. "What could have happened to her?"

"Her body could have drifted into deeper waters," the sheriff said.

"This can't be happening," Elena said. She sounded tired, but also angry. "My sister is alive. I can feel it."

"Elena," Jenna began, "if Khara was alive she would've come home by now. She wouldn't put us through this."

Khara took a step back when the voices of her loved ones faded to the background as the sound of their blood moving through their bodies muffled them. She could feel her hunger rise inside her stomach. When she tried to take a deep breath, all she could smell was blood. Khara gave her family one last look before turning to Elijah and taking his hand.

"Let's go," Khara said and led him towards the exit.

She desperately wanted to contact her family to let them know she was alive, but Khara knew it wasn't safe. And she couldn't put her family in danger. She could never risk hurting them. Khara knew it was better if she just disappeared for the time being. At least until Elijah could help her learn to control her hunger. Then, maybe she could come home. Maybe.

"What are you feeling?" Elijah asked as they got into their car in the parking lot.

"I'm feeling everything," Khara said as the whirlwind of emotions continued inside of her, "from sadness and rage to guilt and hopelessness. But most of all, I'm hungry. I'm so hungry."

Elijah faced Khara. "Take a deep breath, Khara."

Khara obeyed, but it didn't help any. If anything, it made it worse. The smell of blood from the hospital filled her lungs, fueling her hunger. "I need blood, Elijah."

"You can't always turn to blood to fix your problems, Khara," Elijah said.

"I need it," Khara said, her rage maturing inside of her quickly. "Just this once."

"No," Elijah said sternly. "You need to learn to cope with your heightened emotions."

"I can't," Khara breathed angrily.

"Yes, you can," Elijah said as he tried to place a hand on her shoulder.

"No, I can't!" Khara yelled before she slapped his hand away and tried to attack him. Her fangs protruded out of her gums and the veins beneath her eyes filled with blood as she pinned Elijah to the seat. He grabbed her by the arms and pushed her back into her seat with force. He leaned across the center console and pinned her to her seat. Elijah held Khara's gaze as she panted and tried to gain control of herself.

"Take deep breaths, Khara," Elijah instructed as he held onto her. "Deep breaths."

Khara breathed in and out slowly until her fangs retracted and the veins beneath her eyes faded.

"I'm so sorry, Elijah," Khara said to him and he nodded.

"It's okay, Khara," he said. "You just need to learn control."

"What if I can't?" Khara asked as she looked him in the eyes. He swallowed dryly and took a deep breath.

"We'll find a way to get you back to your family. I promise," Elijah said as he looked at her. He couldn't help but her doppelganger, though. Cassia was always with him when Khara was. "I promise."

"Can you really promise something like that?" Khara asked. "Can you promise me that I won't hurt anyone, especially my family?"

"I can and I will do whatever it takes to keep you from hurting someone," Elijah told her with confidence.

"Thank you, Elijah," Khara sighed quietly. Elijah nodded and let go of her slowly. He sat back in his seat.

"Don't thank me yet," Elijah said as he turned on the car and drove out of the parking lot.

* * *

 _Cassia woke with a start, gasping for air as she sat up straight. She panted as she looked around the room. Her sight was sharper. When she breathed in she realized her sense of smell was stronger. And she could hear the faint hum of chatter outside. Lastly, she felt the hunger in the pit of her stomach. Elijah had explained everything that would happen if she chose to be turned._

 _But she didn't want to be. She said no._

 _That's when she saw Niklaus standing by the door. She threw back her blankets and stood up, feeling stronger already. She was standing in front of him a moment later and raised her hand. Cassia was about to hit him when a hand wrapped around her wrist and pulled her arm back._

" _Elijah," Cassia breathed. Her confusion turned to anger in a second and she went after him instead. She got in a couple punches before he caught her arms in his hands._

" _Calm down, Cassia," Elijah said "I need you to calm down."_

" _You did this, didn't you?! Didn't you!" Cassia asked as she struggled against Elijah's grasps._

" _Yes," Elijah said._

" _Brother," Klaus interjected._

" _I turned you," Elijah continued._

" _How could you? I trusted you!" Cassia yelled. "I trusted you!"_

" _I couldn't let you die, Cassia!" Elijah said sternly._

" _I always thought you were honorable, but this—this was a selfish thing to do. You aren't an honorable man at all. You are selfish, Elijah."_

" _I'd rather be selfish than see you dead," Elijah said with a serious look in his eyes._

" _Where is my sister?" Cassia asked suddenly, remembering Katerina._

" _Locked in her bedroom," Klaus said from his spot beside his brother. "I'm planning on killing her tonight so I could become a vampire-werewolf hybrid. You see, I was going to try to play nice with you, but after seeing how you treated my brother I changed my mind. I'm going to lock you up until the ritual is over and then you'll be lucky if I don't kill you."_

 _Cassia kept calm as she stared at the brothers. She looked to Elijah, unbelieving that he would allow this. Then, suddenly Klaus was on the floor with his neck broken and Elijah standing over him._

 _Cassia looked to Elijah. He stood there for a moment, staring at Klaus' body. Then he looked at Cassia._

" _Do it before I change my mind," Elijah said as he looked at the woman he loved._

 _Cassia snapped his neck without a second thought._

* * *

 **June 22** **nd** **, 2009**

"Happy birthday, Khara," Elijah said as he sat on the edge of her bed. Khara sat up and put aside her journal. She smiled when she saw that Elijah was holding a small gift box in his hands. She crawled out from under her covers and sat crossed legged in front of him.

"What you get me?" Khara smirked as he gave the box to her.

"Happy birthday," he repeated before kissing her on the forehead.

Khara opened the gift and smiled when she saw the silver necklace with the blue stone that matched her eyes. Khara looked up. "Thank you, Elijah."

Khara sat back and sighed as she stared at the necklace. This year was the first that Khara celebrated her birthday without Elena. They'd been gone for months and Khara missed her sister everyday. And the human part of her was ready to go home, but the vampire part of her wasn't. She still couldn't feed without almost killing her feeder. Elijah always had to be right by her side to pull her back. He was the only one who could stop her once she got going. He tried to compel other vampires to help stop Khara, but they weren't strong enough. Elijah was the only one who could help her keep control. He was the only one. Only Elijah.

"There's cake and blood downstairs," Elijah stated as he stood up. "Get dressed and come down."

"Okay," Khara said, smiling until the door shut behind Elijah.

Her smile dropped once she was alone. Sadness engulfed her and she closed her eyes, trying to ignore the pain of the absence of Elena. Then she remembered everything she'd be missing. Elena's smile. Jeremy's jokes. Caroline and Bonnie's hugs. Tyler's stupid gifts. Matt's caring attitude. Everyone she loved in the same room, laughing, joking, and having fun.

Khara let out a strangled sob as she lied back on her bed and pulled her legs to her chest. She cried until Elijah heard her and came into the room.

"It's okay to miss them," Elijah said as he sat down beside her. When she turned to him, he wrapped his arms around her and held her close.

She sniffled as she looked up at him. "I do miss them, but the thing that hurts more is that a part of me doesn't. A part of me is glad that I'm here with you instead of there with them."

"Why?" Elijah asked even though he was almost certain he knew the answer.

"Because of you Elijah," Khara admitted. "Because of you."

That was when Elijah leaned down, cupped the side of her face, and placed a short kiss against her lips.

"Happy birthday, Khara," he said quietly as she leaned her head against his chest. He held her as she continued to mourn the absence of her family and friends. He held her even after she finished crying.

* * *

Khara was gone. Khara was dead. And Elena was all alone.

Not truly alone, but it felt like that. Without her sister to be there to celebrate their birthday, Elena didn't even want to partake in the small party awaiting her downstairs. She just wanted to curl up in a ball and cry. But she wouldn't. Khara would want her to be strong and keep her head held high as she went to join the party. So, that's what she did.

She did what Khara would want her to. And it hurt like hell.

 **A/N:** Please review with some feedback, and follow and/or favorite if you haven't already. I've decided the face-claim for Khara and the other doppelgangers is going to be Cara Delevingne. My tumblr blog for this story can be found at petrova1492 . tu mblr . c om (without spaces) Thank you for reading!


	3. Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own The Vampire Diaries. Any similarities in dialogue or storyline originated with the show.  
 **A/N:** I never really clarified, but Cassia and Caitlyn is the same person. Cassia changed her name to Caitlyn just like Katerina changed her name to Katherine. I want to thank BeaAdriana for asking me to clear that up. Please enjoy this next chapter!

 **Three**

 **July, 2009 – Ireland**

Khara woke with a start, blinking rapidly as the world came into view. She saw the dark blue blanket lying on top of her. She saw the trees outside her window. She saw the painting on the wall facing her. The scenery matched that of the coastline with the cliffs and dark sands and blue ocean. Lastly, she saw Elijah.

 _He's so handsome_ , Khara thought, _even as he sleeps_.

"I'm not asleep," Elijah said almost on cue and opened his eyes. Khara smiled as he turned over to face her.

"That's right. You only sleep when I do," Khara said with a quirk of her head. "How is that even possible?"

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her towards him. She giggled as she slid her hands around his neck and kissed him slowly. He kissed her forehead once they pulled apart. "I've had over a thousand years of practice."

"That's quite an age difference," Khara joked. She pursed her lips when his expression sobered. "Sorry. I forgot…"

"If it doesn't bother you, it doesn't bother me," Elijah said as he stared at her.

"You're lying," Khara sighed. She smiled softly when he brushed some hair out of her face. She traced his lips softly with her finger. "I want to be with you, Elijah. That's all that matters."

"I want to be with you too," Elijah responded as he caressed Khara's cheek.

"Good," Khara said with a wide smile. She turned away from Elijah and got out of bed. She pulled on a robe and started towards the door. She looked over her shoulder as she stood in the doorway. Elijah met her gaze. "It's time for breakfast. Are you coming?"

"Of course," Elijah said before getting out of bed. He smiled as Khara skipped out of the room, but it faded once she was gone. He constantly wanted to tell her everything about his past and the doppelgangers, but something was stopping him. Maybe it was the fear of losing her.

He found her waiting for him in the kitchen. She had already found one of their maids and compelled the woman to remain completely still.

"Don't worry," Khara said as he walked into the room, "I was going to wait no matter what."

"Go ahead," he told her. "I'm right here."

Khara inhaled and exhaled slowly as she walked towards the older woman standing in front of her. She could smell the blood and hear the woman's heartbeat. The young vampire took another deep breath when her fangs lowered and the veins beneath her eyes filled with blood. There was nothing else on her mind. All of her focus zeroed in on the blood. And then she attacked.

Elijah was the one to finally force her off the woman. He slammed her against the wall hard, but not hard enough to hurt her. He took her face in his hands, forcing her to look at him instead of the blood. All of her vampire characteristics were still showing.

"Hey, hey, hey," Elijah said, running a hand across her cheek. "It's me. It's Elijah."

"Let go of me!" Khara shouted. "I need to feed! I need blood!"

"No, you don't!" Elijah shouted. "You had enough."

"I'm still thirsty!" Khara exclaimed.

"I know you don't want to hurt that woman," Elijah told her. "Try to focus on something else."

"I can't! All I can think about is the blood," Khara said with anger behind her words.

"Do you remember when you asked me why I was in Mystic Falls the day of the accident?" Elijah asked.

"I don't care why you were there, Elijah!" She panted as he held her against the wall.

"I was there because of Elena!" Elijah shouted.

"What?" Khara asked, calming down almost immediately.

"I was there because your sister is the doppelganger of a woman who helped place a curse on my brother," Elijah explained.

"Niklaus?" Khara guessed.

"Yes," Elijah answered as he let go of her. He sped over to the maid and compelled her to clean herself up and forget about the feeding before speeding back over to Khara. She ran a hand through her hair as he stared at her. "We've been hunting her down for centuries."

"Why?" Khara asked.

"Because she's the only person who can break the curse," Elijah said. He could see that Khara was trying to figure out everything on her own, but it wasn't possible. It was a miracle alone that she believed him so far.

"So, my sister is the doppelganger of the woman that helped place a curse on your brother, and in order to lift it, you had to find her?" Khara asked.

"In order for the curse to be broken, your sister has to die," Elijah said, searching for her reaction.

"We're not going to let that happen," Khara decided a split second later and Elijah nodded immediately.

"No, we're not," Elijah agreed without regard of how it would impact his brother.

* * *

 **August, 2009 – California**

It took three months for Khara to finally kill someone. Elijah had always been there to stop her when she fed, all except one time.

She had been driving back from town when she saw a car pulled over on the shoulder of the road. Khara had a feeling it would be better to keep going, but she pulled over in hopes of doing something for the better.

"Do you need any help?" Khara asked as she approached the man standing by the hood of his car.

"Yeah," he said as he gestured to the car. "I think my battery's dead."

"I have some cables. I can give you a jump," Khara suggested. She gritted her teeth as the smell of blood reached her nose. She tried to take shallower breaths, but it didn't work. She had forgotten that she hadn't had any blood since the night before. Khara realized too late that it was a mistake stopping to help this man.

"That would be great. Thanks," he said with a kind smile.

"Did you hurt yourself?" Khara asked suddenly.

"I cut my hand," he said, surprised as he held up the hand. Khara could see the blood beginning to dry over the wound. "How did you know?"

"Lucky guess," Khara breathed. "Here."

She shoved her keys into his hand quickly and pushed him towards her car. "Take my car. It's brand new."

"What? I can't just—" he started.

"You can and you will," Khara said as she compelled him. He nodded obediently and started towards her car.

He only got halfway before her urges won over and she grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and shoved him up against her car door.

"You said to take your car," he reminded her.

"I changed my mind," Khara told him before biting into his neck. As the life fluid was drained from the man's body, his skin took on the pallor of a corpse. For Khara, the blood flowed out of the bite and seemed to every corner of her mouth. It flowed like a lazy river and Khara welcomed it. She was hungry. No, not just hungry. She was starving.

The man's body slowly sagged in her arms as he lost control of his limbs until his head slumped. A part of Khara could hear a faint heartbeat so she kept feeding. She kept feeding until the man was dead.

Khara moved on autopilot afterwards. She didn't allow herself the luxury of crying or feeling bad for herself. Instead, she just put the body in the trunk of her car and went home to Elijah. She was certain that he would know what to say and what to do.

He was already on the porch waiting for her when she got home. Khara didn't try to explain what happened. He knew it was bad, though. Her mouth was still drenched in the blood of her latest victim. Khara fell into Elijah's arms when she got close enough, breaking into endless sobs.

* * *

 **November, 2009 – Mystic Falls**

It had been six months since her transition into a vampire. Six months had passed since Khara met Elijah. Six months since her parents' death. Six months since she had seen her family. So, Khara was ecstatic when Elijah agreed to visit Mystic Falls. There was just one rule; they were to make sure no one remembered seeing them. It was strictly just a check-in visit, nothing more.

"There it is," Khara said as they drove down her street or her old street. She saw her home from afar and smiled sadly. The young vampire looked at Elijah when he took her hand in his. She held his hand tightly as she stared at her home; the place that used to be her home.

Her new home was wherever Elijah was.

It didn't look any different. It was as if nothing had changed at all. Khara thought she could walk inside and see her siblings in the living room, watching TV, while their father cooked and their mother set the table for dinner. It made her homesick. Khara shook her head of the past and forced herself to focus on the present.

"Are you ready, my dear?" Elijah asked as he looked at her.

Khara thought for a moment before turning her head to look at Elijah. She nodded. "Yes."

"Remember," Elijah began.

"Compel them to forget if they see me," Khara recited quietly.

"Right," Elijah said.

When he saw the look of hesitation on her face he sat back and squeezed her hand. "You'll be okay."

"You can't promise that, Elijah," she told him.

"I can't, but I can make sure of it," he said. When she still seemed hesitant, he added. "I love you, Khara, and I will always be here for you no matter what. So, I will be here for you no matter what happens with your family today."

"Thank you," Khara said with a wide smile.

They waited for a long while before they finally saw someone leave the house. Khara sat up in her seat as Jeremy walked down the front steps of the porch.

"Oh, my god," Khara sighed. "He's gotten taller."

She didn't know how much she missed him and the rest of her family until that moment.

Khara shot out of the car before Elijah could stop her and zoomed across the street towards her brother. She came to an abrupt stop a few feet from Jeremy.

"Khara!" Elijah called after her, but she ignored him.

"Jeremy!" She called out and he faced her. She didn't care if she had to compel him. She had to see her baby brother. She missed him too much to pass up the possibility.

He narrowed his eyes for a moment, doubting that it was really her. His gaped at her when he realized it was Khara.

"What the—Khara? How the—oh, my god," Jeremy stuttered. Khara smiled at his confusion and pulled him into a tight hug, quickly reminding herself of her own strength. She leaned her head against his shoulder as the emotions started to well up inside of her. She swiped at the tears when she pulled away. "You're really here."

Khara finally broke down when she heard him say that. She thought she'd done the right thing by leaving, but when Jeremy responded in such a grateful and happy manner, she doubted that she had been right.

She looked at his face. It was the face she hadn't seen in person for too long. He held onto her, as if keeping her in her place. Khara smiled up at him. "I missed you so much, Jer."

He reached down and wiped her tears. He was crying as well, but the siblings were both smiling, which spoke to the joy they were feeling because of their reunion. Jeremy stepped back after a moment. "Where have you been? What happened to you? We thought you were dead! Everyone said you were dead! How are you here?"

Khara smiled as she held his face in her hands. "I can't tell you, Jer. I'm sorry. You're not going to see me again after this."

She gave him another hug and brought his face down to her level to kiss his cheek. She let her lips linger there as she thought about all the things she'd done. Khara had killed before. She'd played with humans as if they were just toys, but Jeremy made her forget about all of that. He made her forget she was a vampire. She realized that the memory of Jeremy and Elena could be just like Elijah. They could help her stay in control.

"You won't remember seeing me today. You will forget our conversation and never remember it. But remember that I loved being your sister and I loved you, Jer," she compelled him. She kissed him one last time on the cheek. Her tears were falling freely as she disappeared with Elijah.

* * *

They waited at the house until nightfall for Elena to show up. She was with a young man about the same age as her and Khara, or so it seemed. Khara waited until the man left to get out of the car and approach the house. She was going to tell Elena the truth. Elijah had tried to talk Khara out of the plan, but she was set on it. She needed someone to know that she was alive, even if she wasn't well.

Khara waited until she heard her family members start to settle in for the night before opening the front door. They had kept the front door unlocked since Khara was a kid. Mystic Falls was always a town that was trustworthy above all else.

She made her way up the stairs and into her sister's room. Khara wasn't surprised to see that Elena was in the bathroom, showering. They both had the tendency to shower before bed. She looked around her twin's bedroom as the shower remained on in the adjoined room. Not much had changed since Khara had last been in there. There were some things added for decoration and some things missing that Elena had probably grown out of, but all in all things were the same.

Khara stopped when she saw the pictures on Elena's desk. One was of all their friends at a party. Khara realized it must have been from after she left. Another was a family portrait that made Khara smile. The next was one of just Elena and Khara from their birthday two years prior. It had been a good day, one of Khara's bests. The last was of Elena and the guy Khara recognized as the one that came home with Elena just an hour before. From the way they were posed in the picture Khara knew that they were a couple.

 _This was a mistake,_ Khara thought to herself as she put the picture back down on the desk.

She heard the shower stop from the bathroom and sped out of the room, down the stairs, and out of the front door.

"What happened?" Elijah asked as she got into the car.

"I changed my mind," Khara murmured. "Elena and Jeremy—they've got this whole new life now and I don't want to come in and mess everything up. I don't want them to know that I'm alive or that I'm a vampire. They can't know."

"You wouldn't mess everything up," Elijah consoled her as he ran a hand over her hair. She looked at him.

"Yes, I would," she said. "Elena's moved on just like I wanted her to, and I'm sure so has Jeremy."

"That doesn't mean—"

"They don't need me anymore," Khara said with a sad smile. "Let's just go."

"Khara—" Elijah tried.

"They don't need me anymore," Khara cut him off with tears in her eyes. "And I'm happy they don't. That means I don't have to put them in danger. I don't have to risk hurting them."

Elijah watched her for a minute before nodding. He pulled the car away from the curb and started down the street away from the Gilbert House.

* * *

 **February, 2010 – Alabama**

Khara has been waiting for morning for so long that she barely believes her eyes when the sharp shadows cast by the street-lights through her curtains start to fade, diluted by the onset of daylight. Then the sound of birds breaks the drone of silence. The air was clear and the long morning shadows distinct. She knew it was early to be up, but she sat awake waiting for it for hours on end. Already she could see the chaos that is her room. The dark ragged outline of the dirty clothes on their dresser, and the tall lamp she always trips over in the dark. Soon there will be color, traffic noises, and the smell of coffee.

"You haven't been able to stop turning all night, my dear," Elijah told her.

"I'm sorry," Khara said. "I've just been a little restless."

"Why? Are you okay?" Elijah asked as he sat up, staring down at Khara.

"Of course I'm okay. I'm a vampire," Khara said.

"That's not what I meant," Elijah said.

"I know," Khara sighed as she placed her hands over her face and groaned. "It's Bonnie's birthday today."

"I'm sorry, my love," Elijah murmured and he kissed her forehead softly. "It'll be over soon."

"That's what you always say," Khara said in response.

"And I'm always right," Elijah reminded her.

"Stop gloating and just hold me." Khara shoved him lightly. Elijah obliged without hesitation, though. He took her in his arms and held her close as she wrapped her arms around him.

"We could send her an anonymous gift," Elijah suggested, "just like we did with Jeremy and Caroline."

"Let's," Khara agreed without lifting her head from his chest. They remained silent for a few moments. "Matt and Tyler's birthdays are also coming up. It's just going to be a bad month."

"It's also Valentines Day coming up," Elijah reminded her with a playful smirk.

"Like I said," Khara paused, "a bad month."

"I love you, Khara Gilbert," Elijah said into her hair as he smiled.

Khara pursed her lips. "You know why I can't say it, right?"

"Elena," Elijah said with a nod.

"I need to be able to tell her that I said it for the first time," Khara explained. "And she's not here for me to do that."

"She'll never be here," Elijah said.

"I know," Kara said.

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you," Elijah said, changing the subject as he sat up. Khara copied his motion and faced him, raising her eyebrow.

"What is it?"

"I've been sending a friend of mine to Mystic Falls every couple of months to make sure your sister hasn't been found by Niklaus and this last time, my friend overheard a conversation that I think you should know about," Elijah explained.

"Just tell me already," Khara sighed.

"He found out that you're adopted, Khara," Elijah told her. Before she could cut in, he continued. "He overheard Elena talking about it with her new boyfriend."

Khara sat there for a while, just thinking.

"Did he happen to hear who my birth parents are?" Khara asked.

"No," Elijah said.

"But everyone's okay?" Khara asked. "Everyone is alive and okay?"

"From what he could tell," Elijah nodded. "But he didn't figure out much."

"Well, at least that's one thing in our favor," Khara sighed before flopping back down on the bed.

* * *

 **March 25, 2010 – New York**

Khara sat on the decades old tan couch, not noticing the faded patches. Her legs dangled over the edge, her toes brushing the dusty boards as she sat back and listened to her music. With eyes closed she let the lyrics flood her like an early summer breeze. They weren't always upbeat, but they soothed her just the same. If these singers felt just like her, maybe she wasn't alone after all. With all thoughts of her chores forgotten she brought her knees up to her chest and sucked in the smell of lunch being cooked.

That was when Elijah barged into the house, looking like he had an objective in mind.

"Elijah?" Khara asked as she turned off her music and pulled off her headphones. "What's wrong? Is it your brother? Mikael?"

"Someone found Elena," Elijah said without hesitation. "They called me trying to make a trade. We have to go."

"Wait, what?" Khara stopped.

"Your sister is in danger, Khara," Elijah explained. "I told the people who took her that I would be there in a few hours. We have to go now. Can you pack your things?"

"Yes, yes, but who took my sister?" Khara asked.

"The same people who helped Katerina escape us the first time," Elijah told her.

"Trevor and Rose?"

"Yes, now go pack. We have a flight in less than an hour," Elijah said and Khara didn't hesitate to go to their room and begin packing their things. She needed to help Elena any way she could.

* * *

 **Mystic Falls**

It was a woman who came to receive them. She was tall with a pixie haircut and edgy clothes. Khara couldn't let herself admire anything about the woman, though. She kidnapped Elena.

"Rose-Marie," Elijah greeted her in his best stoic manner. "Is there somewhere we can talk?"

"Cassia?" Rose asks as she gapes at Khara. The older vampire looks back at Elijah. "I thought Klaus—"

"That is not Cassia," Elijah explains calmly, but doesn't offer any more information. Khara looks up at him. She had never heard the name Cassia in any of Elijah's stories, but this Rose woman knew someone by that name, as did Klaus apparently.

"Who's Cassia?" Khara asked no one in particular.

"No one you should concern yourself with, my love," Elijah tells her in a softer tone than that he used to address Rose.

"She doesn't know, does she?" Rose asked Elijah.

"Know what?" Khara asked with a sigh.

"If you value your life, you will remain quiet," Elijah told Rose. He looked down at Khara, cupping the side of her face in his hand. "I will tell you everything as soon as I can. Do you believe that?"

Khara's thoughts debated with each other for a moment. "Yes."

"Good," Elijah said with a smile and kissed her forehead softly. He turned to Rose-Marie and his stern demeanor returned. "Where is she?"

"I want your word that you will pardon Trevor and I," Rose said with her head held high. Khara admired the woman's courage.

"I vow I will pardon you," Elijah said in response. Khara realized a second later that he made no mention of Trevor.

"Follow me," Rose said before walking into a different room. Elijah turned to Khara.

"Wait in the car," he instructed her. "I don't want you getting caught up in the middle of this."

"You're going to kill Trevor aren't you?" Khara asked.

"Yes," Elijah said. He wanted to stop lying to her.

"Bring Elena to me, please," Khara requested quietly. "I need to make sure she's okay."

"I'll bring her to you, my love. I swear it," Elijah told her before following Rose deeper into the house.

Khara did as Elijah said and went to the car. She waited impatiently until she heard the gunshots coming from inside the house. That was when she got out of the car and sped towards the house. She came to an abrupt stop when the front door opened and out stepped Elena with the guy Khara recognized as her twin's new boyfriend and a stranger.

"Khara?" Elena gaped when their gazes met.

Khara took a large step back when she smelled the blood. She saw the crimson stains on Elena's clothes and took another step backwards. Any amount of blood was too much for Khara to handle.

"Khara, is that you?" Elena asked.

"No," Khara lied, "my name is Cassia."

"Nice try, but Cassia was murdered a long time ago," the raven-haired stranger said with a knowing smirk.

"I knew you were alive," Elena sighed as she stepped towards her twin. Khara flinched backwards. She stepped off the porch to put more space between her sister and herself.

"My name is Cassia," Khara spit with fake anger. "I wasn't murdered by Klaus. I just went into hiding."

"You look just like her," Elena breathed. "How do you look exactly like my sister?"

"The same way you look exactly like Katherine," Khara told her as she folded her arms over her chest nonchalantly. Seeing her sister in person was really nice.

"I can't be here," Elena told the guy standing by her side. He started to lead her away.

"Wait," I started, "where's Elijah?"

"Dead," the dark haired man said before following Elena and her boyfriend away.

Khara didn't even wait for them to leave. She ran into the house and found Elijah staked through the heart against the wall. Khara didn't give herself the time to start freaking out. Instead, she went over to him and grabbed onto the large wooden pole. The young vampire had to give the thing a couple of hard yanks, but eventually it came out of Elijah's chest and landed on the floor with a loud thud. Khara caught Elijah's limp body before he could hit the floor and laid him down slowly. She sat by his side and waited over an hour for him to wake up.

Khara faced him as he sat up slowly, groaning as he did so. She waited until he seemed comfortable enough to ask the question.

"Who the hell is Cassia?"


End file.
